From Summer to Boarding School
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: While staying in cabins for the summer before her Junior year, Maka meets a boy named Soul. She finds herself falling hard for him and he seems to have the same idea. How will the pair keep up a relationship if they can't see each other? Especially if Maka's new roommate is a boy! SoMa. AU. Rated M for language and lemons.


_Hello everyone! This is my first lemon and my first Soul Eater story so I hope it turned out okay. I only posted this because I already had the first chapter done and I was really excited about it. I was going to wait to post this, but I just couldn't. I probably won't update with the second chapter for a while because I have a lot of stories I'm trying to finish so that I can start writing longer stories. But here's the first chapter! Enjoy!_

_Yes this story contains mature content. It's M for a reason._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mine. _

_-Ash_

* * *

Maka strutted carefully down the school hallways on the first day back. It'd be the first time she'd seen her friends since school got out. Every summer, she and her father take a trip to the cabins near the lake. It's become a tradition, therefore; she never gets to see her actual friends until school starts.

This year was a little different though… there had been a new boy at the cabins this year. He and Maka hit it off pretty well and she was leery of telling her friends about it. She might be able to tell Tsubaki but that was it.

Maka arrived at her new dorm with a sigh. This year they moved her to the coed dorm which means now she'll have to have boys living downstairs from her. Great. She opened the door of her room and saw suitcases sitting on one of the beds. That was odd; it looked like a boy's stuff. They must've given her the wrong room. She stalked back down the stairs to her dorm advisor's office.

Maka peaked her head in, "Um, excuse me, did you give me the right room Miss…?"

"Marie, and I can check. Give me your name please."

"Maka Albarn."

The blonde woman gave her a nod, "Yes, you have the right room. Why do you ask?"

"Well… it looked like boys items were in my room. So I was just wondering." She replied.

"Oh, your letter didn't tell you?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Tell me what?"

"You'll be rooming with a boy this year. The girl's dorm and boy's dorm are all filled and we had an uneven number of boys and girls in the coed. Instead of having to rearrange rooms completely, we just roomed the two of you together. Your letter was supposed to ask if this arrangement would be alright. The boy is new here and we picked you to be with him because we thought you'd be a good guide because of your grades and work ethnics." Ms. Marie explained.

Maka sighed, "Yes ma'am, I understand. It's fine. I just wish I had been more prepared but it's alright."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Albarn. We can room him somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, no. It's okay. I wouldn't want a new boy getting stuck with a girl that'd try to flirt with him or something."

Marie let out a chuckle, "Yes, I guess that would be best."

"Thank you Ms. Marie."

"You're welcome, Ms. Albarn!"

* * *

"You're rooming with a boy? Is that even allowed?" Tsubaki asked as the two walked towards the basketball court.

"Apparently, but it should be fine as long as he isn't too obnoxious." Maka replied when they reached to bench to watch their friends play.

"Well, what if he's a player and tries to come onto you?"

"I can handle it. I'll just hit him with a textbook or something."

Tsubaki let out a giggle as she sat down next to Maka, "I guess you're right. So, how was your summer?"

"Um… it was interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well, I kind of met someone."

Tsubaki's eyes lit up, "Oh gosh, what kind of someone?"

"A boy someone…"

"Tell me the details!"

Maka glanced up at her other friends on the basketball court before turning back to Tsubaki. She gave a quiet sigh before muttering, "I lost my virginity to him."

"You lost your virginity!" Tsubaki screeched before covering her mouth quickly.

Everyone turned towards the pair, the basketball dropped out of Black*Star's hands. His mouth dropped, "Maka got some dick? What?"

Maka's face flushed instantly, "I-I, y-yeah. But don't say it like that! It was a boy I met at the cabins."

Liz smirked before coming to sit on the concrete in front of the two, "Okay, deets, now Maka."

The rest of the gang joined Liz as Maka continued on, "Well, we just really hit it off. He could be really annoying but then other times he was really nice and sweet. I fell pretty hard for him."

"At least tell us his name!" Patty interrupted.

"Soul. His name is Soul."

Kid raised his eyebrows, "That's an interesting name."

"You're one to talk. Now Maka, don't leave us hanging! Tell us what happened!"

"I was just out by the lake one day and he was swimming with his brother. He saw me alone so he came and sat down next to me. I thought he was a huge asshole at first but he grew on me."

"In more ways than one." Black*Star snickered.

"Shut up Black*Star! Anyway, so we started doing things together around the cabin sites. And one night we were sitting by the fire behind my dad's cabin and he kissed me. So then we kind of had a relationship that grew as the summer went on. The last week before we came home… things just escalated because we knew we wouldn't see each other for a long time. He told me he's from New York but he said he was changing schools. He said he'd be back next year though. So I'll get to see him again."

"So… is he your boyfriend?" Patty asked.

"I don't really know. I don't want to call him a 'summer fling', because he meant more to me than that. Although, I'm not sure how much I meant to him."

"Maybe you can find him online or something. There has to be a way to stay in contact with him." Tsubaki suggested.

Maka nodded, "He did give me his cellphone number, but I'll just have to see. I'd really like to see him again before next summer."

"I still can't believe someone was really willing to have sex with you." Black*Star joked.

Maka threw her book at him.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki sat in the coed lounge and slowly sipped on their milkshakes. The navy haired girl tilted her head, "So now that we're alone, are you going to tell me the whole story of this Soul guy?"

Maka gave a nod, "I guess I can…"

* * *

_Summer:_

Maka unpacked her things from her suitcase and gazed around the cabin. She saw an old picture of her and Tsubaki sitting on the nightstand. One summer her father let her bring Tsubaki, but Tsubaki's parents won't let her spend an entire summer away from home again. Maka changed into her plaid swimsuit and sighed as she glanced out the window at the grimy lake water. Maka stood and pulled a tie-dyed t-shirt over her swimsuit before tip-toeing out onto the hot sand. She laid her towel down to curl up on it. The only reason her father still comes down here is to flirt with women in bikinis. Maka is just his excuse to go. She basically sits around all summer while he goes to different cabins to have sex. Welcome to the life of Maka Albarn.

Maka pulled the tie-dyed shirt off of her body before lying down in the sun. She set her book down next to her but decided to wait on reading it. It actually felt nice to have the summer heat beat down on her pale body, for once. She closed her eyes, trying to relax and ignore all the unnecessary actions of her father. She gave an aggravated sigh as the thoughts wouldn't leave her head.

"Hey pigtails, what're you doing over here alone?"

Maka shot up to see a boy sitting next to her. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a deep red. Was he albino? She'd never seen anyone who looked like that before! He was tan too and Maka had to keep herself from drooling. She'd never actually been this attracted to a boy before. She caught herself eyeing his abs as a light blush crawled over her face. …Wait had he called her pigtails? Is he hitting on her? Ugh! Typical guy.

She rolled her eyes, "Excuse me but my name's not pigtails, it's Maka."

"Cool, and my name's Soul. Aren't you a lovely ball of sunshine?" He replied, sarcasm just oozing from his voice.

The pigtailed girl crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "'Soul'? Is that really your name or are you just teasing me?"

"Nope, that's my name. It was given to me when I was born. I basically think my parents wanted to torture me because the white hair and red eyes weren't enough." He snickered as a smirk made its way to his face.

Maka somehow hid her giggle. "Well Soul, why exactly did you come over here to bother me?"

The Soul guy shrugged. "I didn't come over here to 'bother' you. You just seemed lonely."

"Yeah, right, because teenage boys typically come to 'talk' to girls cause their 'lonely'. Yes I totally believe that." She murmured with another eye roll.

"Look, I suggest you be more polite or I'll just leave over here alone. I didn't come over here to flirt with you if that's what you think. You're a toothpick with no tits. And by the looks of the book you've got sitting next to you, you seem like a bookworm. You're pretty pale too, so you must not get out much. Why would anyone come over here just to flirt with you? I mean really." Soul stated bluntly.

"What did you just say to me?" Maka growled fiercely.

The white haired boy let out an aggravated sigh, "This is the last time I try to do something nice."

She gapped at him before her temper started getting the best of her. Her voice rose even louder. "Nice…? Nice? You call _that_ nice?"

"My first intention was to be nice, but you decided to be a sassy bitch." Soul argued back.

Maka's cheeks flared red. "Are you kidding me right now? That's not how you talk to a girl! Let alone a stranger! You can call my chest small but what about you? Your hair is white, your eyes are red, and what's up with your teeth? Did you file them or something? How full of yourself can you be to come up to someone and just insult them?"

Suddenly, he snorted and his mouth turned up into a shit-eating grin. He let out a snicker before she saw his shoulders start to shake up and down. Was he laughing?

"Are you laughing at me?" She screeched at him.

His grin only widened. "You got guts. I like that. Maybe you're not as annoying as I thought."

Maka's jaw dropped. Was he serious? "W-What?"

"You're not so bad, tiny-tits. How long are you here for?" He asked as he leaned back on his hands in the sand.

How is he being so casual? Maka tried to regain her composer, "I'm here all summer."

"Same here. If you need anyone to hang out with, I'm in cabin A-7. And no, I'm not lying to you to humiliate you. I really am in that cabin. It's uncool to do shit like that to a girl. But after all this you might not want to ever see my face again. I understand that too. So," He stood and stretched his muscles. Maka tried not to stare as he continued, "if you need someone I'm right over there."

"Thanks Soul… I think."

He chuckled as he started to walk back towards the other guy with white hair. Soul paused and called out to her, "Oh! And next time when you want to stare at my abs, all you have to do is ask!"

Maka felt her face steam from embarrassment, "You're such a cocky asshole!"

"Get used to it! You're stuck with me all summer!"

She crossed her arms in a huff and blew a stray hair out of her face. Spend all summer with _that_ jerk? As if.

But what Maka didn't realize at that moment, was that she'd be doing a lot more than just spending the summer with Soul.

* * *

It had been a few days since she met that irritating boy. But okay. She was lonely. She admitted it. So while her dad was away at someone's cabin Maka decided to sneak away too. She trekked through the sand carefully, trying not to burn her feet. The girl squeaked when she saw the cabin she'd been looking for; suddenly she was nervous about seeing the guy. Maka swallowed all her fear and stomped through the sand to the cabin. She tapped the door nervously; worried someone in his family would open the door. But her prayers were answered when Soul opened the door.

He gave a grin and leaned against the doorway. "Couldn't resist me, huh?"

She sighed and decided to give it to him straight. "Look, you're right, okay? I'm lonely. My dad whores himself out to every cabin he can and I'm left alone. So please don't give me shit and just be someone I can talk to."

Soul's red eyes were wide as he stared at her. Where had all that come from? "Y-Yeah, sure. I'll hang out with you for the summer."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Come on tiny-tits, don't tell me you're afraid of a little lake water."

Maka reared back in disgust as the boy stuck his feet into the murky water. "Um yes, I am. It's brown, it's gross, and who knows what's in it."

A smirk traveled along Soul's face as he crossed his arms. "I know what's about to be in it."

She tilted her head and cocked a brow in confusion at him. "What's about to be in it?"

Maka squeaked when Soul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He squeezed her tightly preventing her from escaping. "You."

"What? Soul, no! Don't you dare!" She flailed her arms and legs as he pulled her closer and closer to the water. He walked them to wear the water reached his chest, to where it'd be over her head, and dropped her in.

She screamed and flapped her arms wildly. "I can't swim!"

He panicked, "What!" Soul snatched her up in his arms from the water. He gave a sigh before glaring at her. "That's something you need to tell me you idiot."

"Well excuse me, I figured the fact that I didn't want to get in the water was enough for you."

He rolled his eyes, "No, because the water being gross isn't an excuse not to swim."

Maka gave a sigh, "I'm sorry. I just don't like admitting I can't do things."

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?" He asked while still holding her above the water.

She smiled at him, "Maybe in some different water."

He couldn't believe it! She smiled at him! For something he said! Wow there's some progress. Soul nodded. "Okay, so some other time. I'll teach you to swim, okay?"

"It's a deal."

* * *

It'd been three weeks since the pair had met and a bad beginning was starting to turn into something that Maka couldn't understand. Soul irritated her to no end but at the same time she couldn't get enough of him. That shit-eating grin of his and the way his abs moved up and down as he took breathes. She thought that sometimes he'd purposely flex his muscles to get her attention. She was starting to wonder if there was more to him than she first thought. He was actually nicer than she thought he'd be, he was an obnoxious jerk sometimes, but he meant well.

She watched from the sidelines as he played volleyball with his brother and a few other teens staying in the cabins. Maka wasn't too coordinated when it came to sports so she decided to sit this one out. Well, she knew from experience she wasn't too great at basketball so she really didn't want to take a chance at any other sport with a round object involved. The pigtailed girl stared at her newish friend intently as sweat rolled down his tanned neck and back. Maka shifted uncomfortably, feeling her cheeks heat up from the sight. She bit her lip and gazed down at the sand before running her fingers through it.

Maka jumped with a screech when Soul suddenly plopped down beside her. He was panting from the heat but forced out a breathy, "Hey."

She swallowed thickly, "Yes?"

"Can you hand me my water bottle?"

Maka gave a nod before reaching beside her to hand him the bottle of water. She snapped her head away from him when he took it from her hand, stealing glances as he swallowed down the liquid. When he stuck the water bottle out to her to take it back, he cocked his head to the side with concern etched on his brows. "You okay?"

Her eyes widened, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are you still playing?"

"Nah, we won. Did you not see?"

"Sorry, I stopped watching. I got… distracted." She mumbled in reply.

"Distracted you say?" He smirked, "Distracted by what?"

Maka merely grumbled out a reply. "It's nothing, Soul."

"You were distracted by my sexiness, weren't you?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it!"

"I said 'shut up', Soul!"

* * *

It had been a little over a month now and Maka realized she had it bad for Soul. She wanted him to wrap her up in those muscular arms and feel them under the warm skin as they softly press her to him. She paused. No. Bad Maka! Stop with those thoughts! She couldn't help it though. Everything about him was perfect… maybe not to most girls but to her he was. Even though he teased her, she didn't mind. She loved challenges and Soul definitely was one. Maka didn't know why she found herself falling for him, but she did.

His voice caught her in her thoughts. "Hey, you okay? You've been pretty spacy."

Maka shook her head and placed her eyes on him. He sat on his beach towel in the sand next to her as they watched the sunset. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry."

Soul cocked a brow at her. "You sure? There must be something pretty interesting in Maka World lately."

"You could say that…" She mumbled.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Just… something."

She heard him let out a sigh before he spoke again, "Something or some_one_?"

Maka hesitated before answering, "…Someone."

"Is it me? Are you thinking about me a lot, Maka?"

The girl in question merely peeped at him sideways. Her green eyes pleaded with him not to reject her or make this more painful than it had to be. She gave a small, painful nod. But she was surprised when Soul's hand cupped her cheek and spun her head to face him. He gave a small, genuine smile. "Good. Cause you're on my mind like crazy too."

Her eyes widened, "B-But why! I'm a pale, flat-chested, bookworm who can't swim. You said so yourself!"

"Maybe that's what I like in girl." He replied with a chuckle.

"Soul…" She murmured as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. Just as he went in for her lips they heard the sound of his brother, Wes, calling. "Soul! Mom says it's time to eat! Come back to the cabin!"

Soul grumbled a curse before he turned his attention back to Maka. He ran his finger through a strand of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "Meet me out here tomorrow. Okay, pigtails?"

Maka felt her cheeks heat to resemble a fire-truck. She couldn't even argue with the fact he called her pigtails because she was so embarrassed with what had just occurred. The girl merely nodded weakly, "O-Okay."

He gave a shark-toothed grin before gathering up his beach towel and retreating towards his cabin with his brother. Maka sat there for a moment.

What just happened?

* * *

Maka strutted out onto the beach sand from her cabin but Soul was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around searching for him but she brushed it off and laid out her towel while she waiting for him to show. She pulled her phone from her bag, only to see that there were still no bars. She literally had _no _reception here.

The frustrated girl let out a groan before dropping her cellphone on her face. She flopped her arms out onto the sand and decided to just wait until Soul showed up. Hopefully he wouldn't be much longer.

She checked her phone for the time. 2:50 PM. She'd been out here for almost three hours waiting on him! Had he really stood her up? She didn't think that was possible with the way these cabins are.

"Hey!"

She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice before she stubbornly crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Look who decided to show up."

He stopped for a breather next to her towel. He bent over and huffed a few breathes from running. "I know you're pissed. I'm really sorry. It was my mom's fault. She made me stay with her for a few hours and help her with stupid shit. But I'm here now right?"

Maka let out her own puff of hair before nodding. "Yeah."

"Good. Now about yesterday-"

She cut in quickly, "Do you want to come have a campfire behind my dad's cabin? I mean, you don't have to. I just think that'd be fun to do once it gets dark."

Soul blinked at her in confusion. "Um, yeah I guess."

"Awesome." She replied with a grin.

"Maka, still, about yesterday-"

She cut in again, "We'll talk about it later. But for right now, let's talk about basic stuff we actually haven't discussed."

"Okay…?" He replied slowly as he scooted her over to sit next to her on her towel.

"Where do you even live?" Maka asked.

"New York. But I'm switching schools this year. My parents are sending me off to a boarding school for gifted high school students."

She titled her head. "Really? What are you gifted in?"

He snorted, "What? Think I don't have any talents?"

"No that's not-"

"I know what you meant, calm down. I play piano. It's not really my calling but my parents want it to be. If going to this gifted school will give me a little bit of freedom from them then I am completely okay with it. Sure, I'll have to play some piano, but it's fine as long as I'm away from them. Now what about you?"

Maka shifted slightly. It wasn't a topic she liked to talk about. "I live in Nevada with my dad. I actually go to a boarding school there. My parents are divorced and my mom left to travel. My dad is such a man whore though; he can't keep it in his pants which caused their marriage to crumble."

"It must be nice to not live with prim and proper people. My parents are 'high society' so we have to be fancy all damn day. I don't know, it just isn't me. I'm glad I'm getting out of that place."

Hours ticked away and before the two knew it, it was time for them to go to their separate cabins. As Soul stood to go back to the cabin his brother was calling him from, Maka grabbed his arm. "Meet me behind my cabin. It's B-9."

He gave her a nod, "I'll be there in an hour. I just have to sneak out."

* * *

Maka tugged on her pigtail nervously as she waited for Soul to show up. She stared at the fire intently until she heard ruckus coming from the trees behind her cabin. Soul then emerged from the wilderness with a grin. "Hey there."

She patted the place next to her on the log, "Sit."

"Yes ma'am." He replied as he came to sit next to her. His hand slowly crept around her waist as he pulled her towards him.

She smiled at him before speaking up, "You know, I think this is the first time you've actually worn a shirt all summer."

"Shut up."

"It's okay. You look good in black t-shirts." She grinned.

"Well thanks."

"And hey, thank you for actually talking to me at all honestly. I'm lucky I even have friends at home. My best friend Tsubaki was my roommate back in 6th grade and I think she just doesn't want to abandon me with no friends." Maka stated with a sad chuckle.

His hand on her waist gave a small squeeze before he spoke. "Now I now that's not true. I've only know you for a little over a month and I think you're great."

She gazed up at him. "Thank you. Really."

"Now Maka, about yesterday, I know we haven't know each other very long but if you'll just consider-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You know what."

Soul gave his signature grin before leaning in and pressing his lips to her in a soft kiss. Maka's lips turned up against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms coiled around her back to pull her closer. She was thrilled that she could feel those muscles through her tank top as he squeezed her.

This was turning out to be a better summer than she thought it'd be.

* * *

Three weeks left of summer and they had just begun this relationship. They knew that they would have phone calls and such but that wasn't physical contact. Maka wasn't even sure what this was for Soul. She didn't know if he was actually a player that treated all the girls like this or if it was just her. She'd probably never know. They had one more summer to figure it out though because she found out they were both sixteen going into their Junior years.

The pair's hands with tangled together as they cuddled on his beach towel. Her head lie comfortably on his chest, feeling those muscles she had been aching to touch. Now don't get the wrong idea, Soul wasn't ridiculously ripped. But he was well toned and had a four-pack going on. Maka couldn't remember the last time she was actually this attracted to a boy in person and not one in a romance novel, movie, or band.

"Oh, so this is what's been going on between you two."

Maka's head clunked down onto Soul's beach towel in the sand as he sat up quickly. She blinked in surprise before darting her eyes upward to see Soul's brother above them.

"Wes… I can explain." The younger brother began.

Wes crossed his arms. "No, no. It's fine. I understand. You can have a young romance at your age. It's pretty cute actually, but you haven't even properly introduced me to her. How rude, Soul."

Soul scratched at the back of his hair before motioning to Maka. "Okay, fine then. Wes, this is Maka."

"Hello, Miss Maka, I'm Wes Evans. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you've been keeping my little brother in check this summer. I hope you'll stay in contact with him afterwards." Wes said with a small smile.

An idea clicked into Maka's head. "Oh! That reminds me! Let me have your cell phone number. We said we'd give them to each other but we haven't."

Soul nodded. "Oh, right."

The older Evans boy gave another smile, "See, good thing I came around."

Soul and Maka exchanged cell phones and placed their numbers in. She took a picture of herself on his phone so he'd have at least one thing to remember her by. She couldn't bare thinking about the fact that she wouldn't be able to see him again until next summer. They only had three weeks left…

* * *

There was one week left of summer. Soul and Maka spent all of their time together so that they could have as many memories as possible. There was one thing Maka wanted to have to remember Soul by but she wasn't sure if he'd be up to it.

He snuck out of his cabin that night to lie outside with her on the beach. What had started out as a casual conversation turned into little kissing before becoming a heated make-out session. The two were a mess of heat and hands before Maka broke away.

Soul panted as he stared at her, arching a brow in concern. Maka swallowed thickly before pointing in the direction of the cabin she had been staying in. She knew her dad wouldn't be there. They'd be alone for, what might be, the last time.

The snow haired boy agreed and helped her up. They brushed the sand off of them and scurried towards her father's cabin. They barely made it into the door before Soul had Maka pushed onto the first bed he saw, hovering over her. His tongue made its way into her mouth and she accepted it eagerly. They became a heap of red skin and salvia. Soul's hand made its way up Maka's shirt to grope at the delicate skin there. She paused and green eyes met red, "They're small, you know?"

Soul shook his head before pushing her bra out of the way to touch her directly, "They're perfect."

Maka felt like her face would explode if she blushed anymore. Although, she knew this was just the beginning when the boy in front of her discarded her tank top and unclipped her bra. He drank in the sight of her naked chest before bending down to place light kisses on her neck. Maka squeezed her eyes together tightly. No one had ever made her feel like this before. She knew how he was affecting her from the growing dampness between her thighs.

Soul slid his way down her chest and planted a few kisses there. Maka gave a faint whimper and he slowed his administrations on her breast. The girl in front of him then tugged at his shirt and he gladly slipped it off and threw it on the floor somewhere. How she'd been waiting to be able to touch those abs. Maka gently ran her fingertips down his toned skin, causing him to shiver. Soul bent down and reconnected his lips with hers and pressed his knee against her crotch. She let out a whine into his mouth. Was he purposely teasing her right now?

The sharp-toothed boy pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair. He reached up to the base and set her hair free of its pigtails. "Damn, you're so beautiful with your hair down. Why do you always leave it up?"

She didn't have time to reply because his lips were back on hers and that damn knee of his was rubbing against her. Their tongues tangled together as Soul's hand slowly drifted down her stomach towards her shorts. Maka released his lips and gazed into his eyes, worried and unsure. He gave a small smile, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and gave a breathy, "Yes."

That was all he needed to slip his hand down into her shorts, past her underwear. His fingers met the soft flesh there and he began to slide his fingers in and out of her. Maka didn't know how to react to what he was doing to her. Had he done this before? She wasn't sure but it felt so _nice_. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as his hand moved. His lips connected to hers and their lips danced together desperately, knowing they wouldn't have this much longer. Maka felt a feeling curling in her toes, knowing she was close, she grabbed his wrist to stop him. Soul panted and pulled his hand away before attempting to pull down her shorts. Maka lifted herself allowing him to get the fabric off her body.

Maka tilted her head at him, "Yours have to go too." She whispered shyly as she tugged on his belt loop. Soul gave a quick peck to her lips as a reply and swiftly slipped his khaki shorts off. She could see the bulge behind his boxers and it caused her face to flush brightly.

She attempted to turn away but Soul only laughed at her. "It's okay, you're going to see it anyway."

Somehow his comment didn't help much. Maka reached and cupped the bulge through his boxers only to hear him give a grunt from above her. She was too scared to try this, she just wanted him. All of him. Maka yanked Soul's boxers off in a flash causing him to gasp at the air that hit his dick. The girl's face flushed at the sight, she'd never actually seen a penis in person before. She was ready though, she had already decided she was doing this. Maka glided his hands to the edge of her panties, hinting at him to take them off.

Soul swallowed thickly, "You sure?"

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything." She replied.

He pulled her panties down her long legs and threw them on the floor with his boxers. Maka had never felt so exposed to someone before. Maybe it was because she knew what was about to happen between the two of them.

Soul gently glided himself into her and made a soft thrust. Maka gasped and bit her lip and tried to drowned out all of his apologies. The pain was awful but at the same time she enjoyed it. It was Soul and right now that's all she'd ever wanted. The two of them turned into a pile of breathes and moans. Maka dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her; she tried to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Soul seemed just as desperate for release as she was. Both teenagers were sweating and crying out for each other. Finally, they finished and Soul pulled himself out of her. They both panted and gasped for air as they stared at each other.

Maka gave him a small smile and he returned it. He ran his fingers through her thin hair before yanking her towards him. He curled her up in his arms before breathing into her hair, "I'm going to miss you so much."

She curled her hand up against his chest before nodding, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

It was the dreaded day she was been waiting for. The day the cabins were closing and it was time to back to Nevada. Her father was loading up their car when she finally found her way to Soul. He was next to his brother's truck, apparently they had come in two vehicles, as he packed his stuff into the back seats.

Wes nudged his little brother with his elbow, "Someone's here to see you."

Soul looked up to see Maka standing there in front of him. He grinned, "Hey."

She lost her voice at the sight of him, before swallowing and letting out a, "Hi."

"I guess this is it, huh?" He asked with a sigh.

She grinned trying to keep positive, "Yeah… but we'll see each other next summer, right?"

He bobbed his head, "Right. And you better save all those kisses and everything for me. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll miss you."

Soul snatched her into his arms into a tight hug, "I'll miss you too." He threaded his fingers through her hair, before whispering, "I was your first right?"

A blush spread across her cheeks before nodding into his shoulder. He gave a chuckle, "Good. You were mine too."

Her eyes went wide and she pulled back from him, "Really?"

"Yeah, just because I'm handsome doesn't mean I go sleep with everyone. I promised to wait until I found the right girl."

"And that was me?"

"That was you."

She snaked her arms back around him, "Until next time then? Wait on me?"

He hugged her in return once again, "Yeah. As long as you wait on me too."

"Of course."

Soul pulled her face up to his for one last peck and then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Wes cut in after a moment, "I hate to break up the moment, little bro, but Mom and Dad just pulled their car out so we have to follow them."

Maka felt tears fall down her cheeks only to have Soul wipe some of them away, "Goodbye." He said lightly.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

_Present: _

"Wow, that's so romantic. I can't believe all of that happened to you! It's so wonderful!" Tsubaki chimed.

"Yeah… I'll really miss him. But we'll wait for each other. I don't think he'll cheat on me or anything." Maka stood from her place on the lounge couch, "Now I should go meet this new roommate of mine."

Tsubaki gave a nod, "Yeah. Good luck."

"Thanks." Maka replied.

She headed up the stairs to her floor. Maka stalked down the hallways in a hurry. Suddenly thinking about Soul had her all worked up and she thought tears might fall. She didn't know what to do. She already missed him so much.

Maka unlocked the room with her key and headed into the room. Her roommate still wasn't in the room thank goodness. She didn't want him to see her turning into a squalling mess about some boy she'd met over the summer. Maka tossed off her boots and set them in the corner of the room and began unpacking all of her things. She began placing her stuff into the small closet and put away some snacks into the mini-fridge.

Then she heard the door unlock, meaning this boy roommate of hers was here. She decided to pretend she didn't hear that he was coming in. She kept her back to the door as he opened it. Maka stood and placed her pillows on the bed and she heard the boy take two steps before pausing. Huh? Had he not expected a girl roommate?

"…Maka?"

She froze and dropped one of the pillows to the floor. She knew that voice. It was way too familiar. She knew that voice from his teasing, his laughter, and his breathy moans. Maka spun on her heel to see the face of her new roommate.

"Soul."


End file.
